The Omega
The Omega is the leader of the Oni and the main antagonist of the Oni and Dragon Trilogy of LEGO Ninjago & My Little Pony: Masters of Friendship, serving as the unseen overarching antagonist of both Season 8: Sons of the Overlord and Season 9: Hunted and as one of the two main antagonists of Season 10: March of the Oni (the other being Grogar). Depictions in the Series March of the Oni The Beginning of the End: The Darkness Comes Grogar is seen finding the Reversal Time Blade. Then he uses it to bring back Krux and Acronix. Then he arrives at Grogar's lair. The Omega arrives as well. He teams up with the villains. Then they sent King Sombra away. ???? The Beginning of the End: Into the Breach Frenemies The Summer Sun Setback The Big Mac Question When the Overlord and Lloyd were about to destroy the Realm Crystal, he manifested from the shadows and fought them. Backing the pair into a corner, he then told them his identity as The Omega, the bringer of doom. He demanded to know if Lloyd and the Overlord were the protectors of Ninjago, to which Lloyd said he was, and that the Overlord replied that while usually he fought against the Ninja and Mane Six, today he too protected his homeland. Confused, the Omega asked why he, a dark lord, would side with the realm. The Overlord quickly snapped that he would only have himself take over Ninjago and Equestria, and not "some Oni usurper with a walking stick." Angered, the Omega then declared that the Overlord would perish with the realms he said he would defend. The Ending of the End: The Fall The Omega told the Overlord and Lloyd that he wanted to engulf Ninjago in Darkness, so that the power of Creation would be forever gone and Destruction would take its place. The Omega fought Lloyd and the Overlord, and beat the pair back. The Overlord and Lloyd managed to destroy the Realm crystal, though it did not stop the Oni Invasion. He then teleported many of the Oni to their location. While on the run, the two managed to find and take the Golden Armor, which had been kept in the Borg Tower. The Omega led an army of Oni to stop the Overlord and Lloyd, though they escaped with the help of P.I.X.A.L.. The Ending of the End: Endings The Omega led a massive army of the Oni to the Monastery of Spinjitzu to finish the ninja and the last of the free people of Ninjago off for good. As the Ninja, the Mane Six, Celestia, Luna, Morro, the Overlord, Wu, Garmadon and Faith stood on the steps blocking his army's path, he declared that the ending had begun. The Oni then attacked, and the Ninja fought back, with the Overlord attacking the Omega. As the battle raged on, the Overlord and the Ninja put an end to multiple Oni, but there were just as many coming. Their battle was soon interrupted by the return of the Earth Ninja Cole and his Earth Driller. The Ninja quickly celebrated his survival from the darkness, and Cole reclaimed his Scythe of Quakes, using it to cause a small earthquake which blasted several Oni back, including the Omega, who was flung at a tree, and looked back at Cole, enraged. As he got up after hitting the tree, the Omega saw the Overlord, who fired bolts of darkness at his hated foe, which the Omega blocked with his staff. The Omega absorbed the energy, and told the Overlord that he was only delaying the inevitable, as the Oni could not be defeated. He then jumped back from the Overlord, and slashed Cole's Earth Driller, causing it to be flung from the monastery and crash down below. Calling the turn of events tiresome, the Overlord used his darkness power to make a staff of his own, and unlocked his Oni form. He then attacked the Omega once again, but the stronger Oni easily knocked him back. The Omega mocked the Overlord, telling him that he was a dark lord, but only in form. He told him that inside, he sensed only uncertainty and doubt. He then struck the Overlord with his Staff again. As the Overlord was flung into the ground, the Omega told him that he knew that part of him yearned to know what it would be like to be human and a creature of Equestria and understand them. The Omega then told the Overlord this hesitation would only further weaken him, and struck him again, knocking him back up to the steps of the monastery. The blast caused the Overlord to lose his Oni form. Protecting the Overlord, Lloyd attempted to make a stand, but the Omega blasted him away with a single dismissive shot. As yet more Oni arrived, Lloyd ordered the Ninja team and their allies to fall back inside the Monastery of Spinjitzu for safety, while the Omega led the Oni Army right to the door, before it was closed on them. Inside, the Ninja prepared for a final stand, and a final hope that they could use the Tornado of Creation to stop all the Oni invaders. The door finally broke apart, and the Omega walked in, followed by his oncoming Oni Army. As he entered, the Ninja began their Elemental Spinjitzu, and with the Overlord's help, they made the Tornado of Creation, which caused most the Oni to falter and back away from it, hissing. Furious, the Omega gazed up at the power of pure Creation. He did not back away like some of the others, only growling in rage as the Tornado enveloped him and the Oni, and its pure creation energy caused the Omega, and all the Oni in Ninjago to disappear, as well as freeing all the people the Oni petrified. However, it is unknown if The Omega was banished to another realm, or destroyed entirely. Relationships Grogar Grogar is the Omega's best friend and powerful companion. Goals *Conquer all the Sixteen Realms with Grogar *Destroy the Mane 6 and the Ninja *Steal the alicorn magic from Celestia, Luna, Cadance, and Twilight to become all powerful and rule the Sixteen Realms with Grogar by his side Appearances LEGO Ninjago & My Little Pony: Masters of Friendship Season 10: March of the Oni *140. "The Beginning of the End: The Darkness Comes" *141. "The Beginning of the End: Into the Breach" *147. "Frenemies" *156. "The Summer Sun Setback" *162. "The Big Mac Question" *163. "The Ending of the End: The Fall" *164. "The Ending of the End: Endings"